Br'er Fox
Brer Fox is the primary antagonist in the animated sequences of the 1946 Walt Disney-produced film Song of the South. He is a character from the Uncle Remus folktales adapted and compiled by Joel Chandler Harris The character was voiced by actor James Baskett, who also portrayed the live-action character Uncle Remus. In contrast to the Br'er Fox in the earlier illustrations of Frederick S. Church, A. B. Frost, and E. W. Kemble, the Disney animators depict the character in a more slapstick, cartoony style. Appearances Song of the South Br'er Fox acts as the main antagonist of the film. In his segments, he plots to capture Br'er Rabbit in an attempt to devour him. He traps Br'er Rabbit and tries to catch him but fails. He creates a tar baby which Br'er Rabbit becomes stuck onto while trying to befriend it. He takes the Rabbit to his lair but before he can cook him, Br'er Rabbit convinces the fox and Brer Bear to take him to his laughing place. There he tricks both Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear into having a fight amongst themselves which leads to their defeat and Br'er Bear's reformation. Comics Br'er Fox appeared primarily in the Uncle Remus Sunday comic strip which initially adapted the stories used in the films before going into other stories of the Br'er Animals. Outside these particular strips, he has also worked with the Big Bad Wolf, and along with Br'er Bear, matched wits with Chip 'n' Dale, and have made attempts in hunting Bambi and his friends. House of Mouse Br'er Fox makes cameo appearances in several episodes of the Disney's House of Mouse television series and in the direct-to-video release Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. In the episode "Stolen Cartoons", Br'er Fox plots to catch Br'er Rabbit but stops when he learns the rule of no villainouse schemes. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Br'er Fox appears as a meet-and-greet character near Splash Mountain in Critter Country. He even gives the player a megaphone as a gift. Br'er Fox also plays a role in the Splash Mountain mini-game. Br'er Rabbit and the player pay a visit to Br'er Fox's house, where Br'er Rabbit tricks his foes into believing that he tripped and fell down and is now helpless in front of their door. Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear rush out only to find a "present". Ignoring Br'er Fox's warnings that it's most likely a trick, Br'er Bear eagerly opens it to discover a beehive, although he doesn't realize it's a hive until the bees come out and attack. Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear then start chasing after Br'er Rabbit and the player, but the two villains are ultimately foiled. Disney Parks Brer Fox is available for meet and greet as a walkaround character. He is most commonly seen in Critter Country near Splash Mountain. Brer Fox is also seen in Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween Parade at the Magic Kingdom and Jubilation! in Tokyo Disneyland. Splash Mountain An audio animatronic version of Brer Fox is present in all versions of the attraction. In this new story, Brer Fox attempts to capture Brer Rabbit yet again and nearly succeeds until the clever rabbit trick the evil fox into throwing him into the Briar Patch. Mickey Mouse Revue Brer Fox appears with Brer Bear and Brer Rabbit to sing Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah near the end of the show Trivia * J. Pat O'Malley was briefly considered for the voice of Br'er Fox. * His voice isn't entirely in sync with the animation as a result of James Baskett's quick-paced delivery. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Animal Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Comedy Villains Category:Males Category:Living characters Category:Foiled Characters Category:Foxes Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Song of the South characters Category:Animated characters in live-action films Category:Animals Category:Splash Mountain characters